Confession
by HunFabb
Summary: Ini awal musim semi. Langit cerah dan udaranya sempurna. Begitu sayang jika hanya dilewatkan dengan tidur seharian di rumah. Itulah yang Sehun katakan ketika Luhan menolak untuk keluar dari apartemen mereka di hari libur /Warning!summary gak nyambung sama isi cerita/main!HunHan/Chanbaek/Oneshot


**H** un **H** an

 **C** han **B** aek

.

 **GS/BL** terserah bagaimana pembaca membayangkannya karena author memang tidak menuliskan jenis kelamin Luhan dan Baekhyun disini^^

.

.

.

.

* * *

Seperti di hari-hari sebelumnya, Sehun selalu lebih dulu bangun dari Luhan—meski itu hari libur. Pria itu menempatkan kepala si mungil yang sebelumnya dia peluk pada bantal, menarik selimut sampai leher menutupi tubuh telanjangnya. Luhan melenguh, bergerak-gerak dengan mata yang masih tertutup. Sehun menyingkirkan rambut yang menutup wajahnya, mencium dahi itu sekilas sebelum beranjak meraih celana piyamanya yang tergeletak di lantai.

Ia berjalan menuju dapur bertelanjang dada dan hanya mengenakan celana piyama yang menggantung dipinggang. Membuka kulkas, ia meraih kotak susu dan segera menenggaknya tanpa gelas sambil berjalan menuju konter dapur hendak menyiapkan sarapan. Sementara menunggu roti di toaster ia kembali ke kamar hendak membangunkan Luhan.

"Lu?" Sehun berbisik pelan di depan wajah si mungil yang masih tertidur, sementara menghujani wajahnya dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan. "Hei, bangun!" Luhan masih menolak membuka matanya, ia lagi-lagi melenguh dan bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman. Tidak sadar jika pergerakannya kali ini membuat selimutnya turun hingga memperlihatkan dadanya yang penuh dengan tanda merah kehitaman hasil perbuatan Sehun semalam.

"Yaampun..." Sehun hanya berdecak, menarik kembali selimutnya sampai menutup leher Luhan. Kemudian ia mengguncang pelan tubuh mungil itu. "Bangun tukang tidur!"

Luhan mendesah, perlahan membuka matanya. "Sehun-ah," katanya serak masih setengah terjaga. Tangannya terulur menyentuh wajah Sehun. Sehun mencium tangan mungilnya kemudian beralih pada bibir Luhan yang sudah terbuka dan memang sudah siap untuk menerima ciumannya. Mereka melakukan ciuman pagi yang basah dan menggairahkan seperti biasa.

Tanpa sadar Sehun sudah menindih Luhan di atas ranjang, tangan si mungil menekan tengkuk Sehun, berusaha memperdalam ciuman mereka ketika Sehun menghentikannya tiba-tiba dan menjauhkan diri dari Luhan.

"Sudah cukup!" katanya, berdiri di sisi ranjang. "Sekarang bangun!" Sehun memberi perintah.

Luhan cemberut dan merengek. "Ini hari libur Sehuuun..."

"Terus kenapa kalau hari libur?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku mesih ngantuk!" Luhan menarik selimut sampai menutupi kepalanya.

"Heeeee, tidak boleh!" Sehun menarik selimutnya menemukan wajah Luhan yang cemberut tidak senang dibaliknya. "Kau harus bangun! Kita akan lari pagi hari ini. Lihat tubuhmu kurus begitu, kamu benar-benar butuh olah raga!"

"Hei, itu tidak ada hubungannya Sehun-ah! Olah raga tidak membuat gemuk seseorang!" Luhan tersinggung, Sehun menyinggung tubuh kecilnya.

"Tetap saja. Cepat bangun dan mandi!"

"Haisshh," Luhan benar-benar malas harus mandi pagi-pagi di hari libur seperti ini.

"Atau kau ingin aku memandikanmu?" tanya Sehun.

Mendengar itu, mata berbinar Luhan segera menyala. Ia tersenyum nakal kemudian dan perlahan mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Ya Tuhaaan," Sehun memijit keningnya, tidak habis pikir. Padahal ia tidak sungguh-sungguh tentang itu.

"Sehun-ah, apa yang salah?" kata Luhan melihat Sehun terus menggerutu. Si mungil tiba-tiba bangun dan melompat memeluk Sehun, tidak peduli akan ketelanjangannya. "Ayo mandi bersama Sehun-ah! Aku akan menggosok punggungmu dan kamu harus menggosok punggungku!"

Sehun memutar mata untuk itu.

 _Oh, terserah._

* * *

.

.

* * *

Ini awal musim semi. Langit cerah dan udaranya sempurna. Begitu sayang jika hanya dilewatkan dengan tidur seharian di rumah!

Itulah yang Sehun katakan, ketika Luhan menolak untuk keluar dari apartemen di hari libur seperti ini.

Sehun dan Luhan akhirnya lari pagi hanya di sekitar lingkungan apartemen saja, memakai hoodie couple yang benar-benar terlihat manis untuk pasangan muda itu. Sebenarnya Sehun tidak berpikiran demikian. Ia pikir memakai pakaian couple adalah hal yang benar-benar norak dan memalukan. Namun sayangnya si mungil menyukainya, dan siapa yang tahan jika Luhan sudah merajuk dan memohon untuk Sehun memakainya juga?

Kemudian pagi itu karena Luhan mengeluh masih lapar meski sudah sarapan sebelumnya, mereka pergi ke restoran cepat saji untuk sarapan lagi dan menemukan pasangan ChanBaek disana.

Dan tebak? Mereka juga memakai hoodie couple dengan warna yang benar-benar lebih norak. Sehun sungguh tidak merasa aneh tentang ini.

Mereka tampak senang melihat HunHan, begitu pula dengan Luhan saat melihat mereka. Sementara Sehun hanya mengutuk dalam hati. Karena... _kenapa mereka lagi-lagi terjebak dengan pasangan aneh ini?_ Tetangga sebelah apartemen mereka yang jujur saja tidak Sehun sukuri untuk bertetangga dengan mereka.

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan setelah ini?" tanya Baekhyun sementara mulutnya terus mengunyah.

"Tidak ada. Kami hanya akan pulang ke rumah dan tidur seharian," jawab Sehun agak ketus.

"Ini awal musim semi, langit cerah dan udaranya sempurna. Begitu sayang jika hanya dilewatkan dengan tidur seharian Sehun-ssi." Baekhyun berkata penuh semangat.

"Kakak kamu benar sekali," kata Luhan, ia menyikut Sehun di sampingnya. "Sehun-ah mana semangat liburanmu eh?"

"Ap—" Sehun berkedip tidak percaya melihat Luhan. _Siapa yang tadi mati-matian menolak keluar rumah saat libur? Ck._ "Sudahlah lupakan!" Ia mendengus menyesap kopi paginya dengan jengkel.

"Chanyeol dan aku akan pergi ke pantai hari ini, sekalian menjenguk Mama mertua." Baekhyun menjelaskan.

"Mamanya Kak Chanyeol?"

"Yup." Pasangan itu mengangguk serempak.

"Aku tidak tahu kamu ternyata anak pantai Kak."

Chanyeol nyengir menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Keren 'kan?"

Baekhyun mengejek. "Anak kampung sebenarnya." Ia melirik suaminya dengan sorot nakal.

"Tapi Baek, dirimu mencintai anak kampung ini 'kan?" kata Chanyeol membela diri mencolek dagu si mungil Baeki-nya.

"Ah, kamu benar sekali Yeolie." Baekhyun membalas dengan mencubit gemas pipi _giant_ -nya. Luhan tertawa untuk itu.

 _Huweeeekkk_.

Sementara Sehun lagi-lagi memutar mata, menahan keinginan untuk muntah melihat adegan menggelikan di depannya. Kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu. "Oh, apa itu berarti kalian akan menginap disana beberapa hari kedepan?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi sepertinya begitu. Mama mertua sudah sangat tua dan kami harus menemaninya,"

"Jangan menjadikan Mamaku alasan Baekki. Aku tahu kamu begitu menyukai pantai di dekat rumahku." Chanyeol membenarkan, tangannya mengusak rambut Baekhyun.

"Hehe sekalian liburan juga kan,"

"Oh, kami ingin sekali ikut," kata Luhan kecewa. "Benarkan Sehun-ah." Ia melihat Sehun kemudian.

"Aku tidak." Sehun merespon datar dan mendapat cemberut dari si mungil.

"Ishh!"

Pasangan ChanBaek menertawakan mereka. Mengambil kesenangan dari cemberut Luhan dan tampang tidak peduli Sehun yang hanya asik menyuapkan makanannya.

Chanyeol berdehem menghentikan tawanya kemudian bertanya. "Sehun-ssi berapa umur-mu?"

"Kenapa?" Sehun bertanya.

Kemudian Baekhyun menganalisis. "Kalau kamu lebih tua setahun dari Lulu, aku tebak kau 20, benar?" Kemudian ia melihat Chanyeol. "Memang kenapa Yeolie?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja dia terlihat lebih tua dari umurnya. Sehun-ssi terlihat seperti seorang ahjusi sementara Lulu seperti bocah 10 tahun, dan kamu tahu apa yang aku pikirkan Baek?"

"Apa itu?" tanya Baekhyun pura-pura penasaran.

"Itu membuat Sehun-ssi tampak seperti seorang pedofil."

Dan perkataan Chanyeol itu sontak membuat mereka lagi-lagi tertawa. Luhan bergabung kali ini menertawakan suaminya sendiri. Orang-orang menoleh ke meja mereka bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang terjadi dan kenapa mereka begitu berisik.

"Ap—" Sehun melongo. Terhina jelas di wajahnya. "Oh, hentikan!" _Apa yang sebenarnya lucu dari argumen itu._

"Itu karena Sehun jarang tersenyum Kak, makanya dia tampak lebih tua." Luhan menjawab.

Baekhyun menghentikan tawanya. "Lulu kamu sepertinya punya waktu yang sulit dengan suami seperti ini, apa aku benar?"

 _Suami seperti apa?_

"Yah, sebenarnya...ah, bagaimana ya, Sehun benar-benar membosankan,"

"Lu..."

"Dia tidak punya selera humor,"

"Hentikan!"

"Wajahnya terlalu datar, dan seperti yang aku bilang dia jarang tersenyum,"

"Yang benar saja kau pikir aku orang gila senyum-senyum terus?"

"Dan menjengkelkan,"

"Aku tidak!" Sehun terus membela diri.

Sementara Luhan melanjutkan. "Tapi dia adalah suami terbaik bagiku."

Sehun tidak merespon kali ini.

"Hmmm...lanjutkan." Baekhyun meminta. Ia tampak tertarik.

Sehun melihat si mungil, anak itu tersenyum sebelum berkata. "Nah, dia adalah orang yang membosankan, dia juga orang yang menjengkelkan dan tidak mau mengalah pada orang lain kalian tentu tahu itu kan?" Chanbaek mengangguk serempak, sepenuhnya setuju untuk itu, sementara Sehun siap protes lagi namun Luhan lebih dulu bicara.

"Tapi meski begitu, Sehun adalah seorang suami yang rela melakukan apapun demi aku meski itu bertentangan dengan keinginan atau hal-hal yang tidak ia suka. Sehun bukan orang yang romantis, dia tidak pernah memujiku atau mengatakan hal-hal gombal seperti orang-orang, tapi dia selalu berhasil membuatku merasa jadi orang yang paling dicintai dan diinginkan di dunia ini dengan perlakuannya. Sehun tipe orang yang menunjukan rasa cintanya melalui tindakan, dan aku suka itu." Luhan menoleh melihat Sehun yang juga menatapnya, ia meremas tangan Sehun yang ia genggam di bawah meja. Tersenyum kemudian melanjutkan sementara menatap mata suami tercintanya. "Aku sangat mencintainya. Oh Sehun. sebagaimanapun membosankannya dia dan aku bersukur memilikinya di hidupku...sangat." Luhan segera menambahkan.

"Aww." Pasangan ChanBaek menggoda.

Sementara Sehun. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan. "I-itu...itu memalukan mengungkapkan perasaanmu di depan orangnya langsung!" katanya.

"Aku pikir itu manis." Baekhyun berpendapat.

"Ya!" Chanyeol setuju.

"Sehun-ah..."

Sehun melihat Luhan. Si mungil menunduk, wajahnya memerah sekarang. _Dia malu?_

 _Yaampun..._

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Heii kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun bertanya ketika mereka dalam perjalanan pulang dan ia menemukan Luhan yang terus menunduk tidak bicara apapun seperti biasanya dia lakukan.

Luhan mengangguk, tapi itu tidak membuat Sehun yakin kalau si mungil baik-baik saja. Ia menunduk untuk melihat wajah Luhan lebih dekat. Si mungil masih memerah.

"Menjauh dariku!" pekik Luhan mendorong Sehun menjauh.

Sehun hanya mendengus. "Kalau pada akhirnya kau malu seperti ini, kenapa kau bicara seperti itu tadi?"

"Ish, benar-benar memalukan. Bodoh bodoh bodoh." Luhan mengumpat pelan, memukul-mukul kepalanya. _Ya tuhan._

Sehun terkekeh melihat betapa memggemaskannya Luhan dan berkata. "Tidak juga."

Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun. "Kamu bilang itu memalukan?"

"Tadi itu aku tidak serius." Sehun berhenti berjalan, menangkup wajah kecil Luhan dan menatap matanya. "Apa yang memalukan dari mengungkapkan perasaan pada suamimu sendiri?"

"Jadi kamu menyukainya?" Luhan berkedip.

"Menurutmu?"

"Mmmmm..." Luhan mengangguk ragu. "Ya?"

Sehun tersenyum kemudian berkata. "Seperti katamu aku adalah orang berbeda saat bersamamu,"

"Heii, aku tidak mengatakan itu!"

Sehun memutar mata. "Ya, terserah, pokoknya intinya seorang Oh Sehun tidak akan pernah sudi melakukan ini—" Sehun mencium dahi Luhan. "—ini—" kemudian hidungnya. "—dan ini—" terakhir bibirnya, sedikit lebih lama disana. "Di depan banyak orang seperti ini jika bukan karena Luhan,"

"Sehun-ah." Luhan melihat pejalan kaki lain melirik ke arah mereka, hal itu tentu saja sontak membuat Luhan memerah lagi.

Sementara itu Sehun mengusak rambut Luhan, tidak peduli dengan pandangan orang-orang pada mereka. "Kau benar-benar menggemaskan." Kemudian ia merangkul si mungil melanjutkan perjalanan menuju apartemen tempat mereka tinggal.

Luhan tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum sepanjang perjalanan mereka.

"Sehun-ah nanti kita ke pantai yah,"

"Aku tidak suka pantai,"

"Ayolaaahh..."

"Tidak!"

"Ugh dasar menjengkelkan!"

"Itulah aku,"

"Ish... Malam ini jangan harap kau bisa menyentuhku!"

"Tidak akan! Kau yang akan memohon padaku untuk aku menyentuhmu!"

"A-apa?"

"Apa?"

"Lupakan!"

"Wajahmu merah lagi,"

"Jangan lihat wajahku!"

"Lucunyaaa."

.

* * *

 **~End~**

* * *

 **Ini ff lama sebenarnya. Ditulis sebelum nulis revolves around you sama ngetrans captivated. Hehe aneh beud dah. Dan yup, karakter hunhan dan chanbaek disini di ambil dari karakter mereka di all i care about. Meskipun gak yakin juga sih, cozz disini si Lulunya rada lebih lebay dan agresip daripada disana.**

 **Oke terimakasih buat kamu yang sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca cerita ini.**

 **Nah, yang udah baca, boleh tahu gak kamu ngebayangin Lulu disini apa sebagai cewek ato cowok? Kalo author sih kayaknya cowok. Karena lebih unyu gimanaaaaa gitu.**

 **Ps: revolves around you akan apdet chapter 15 malam ini setelah di edit. Kalo gak selesai malam ini, paling besok.**

 **Pss: dan selamat menjalankan/? semester baru yorobuuuun^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **520!**


End file.
